


Game Night

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 31 December 2008 in response to <a href="http://starcrossedgirl.livejournal.com/profile">starcrossedgirl</a>'s prompt of <i>Snape/Hermione: submissive, bottom!Snape, red</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starcrossedgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedgirl/gifts).



> Written on 31 December 2008 in response to [starcrossedgirl](http://starcrossedgirl.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Snape/Hermione: submissive, bottom!Snape, red_.

Severus' arse was cherry red; Hermione rather liked it that way because it was the closest thing to a blush that she could engender in him.

"Tell me again," she ordered, while straddling him so that she had better access to his arse, "why you deserve to come."

He didn't reply, but then, she hadn't expected him to; mutinous silence was part of their game.

She smacked him again, enjoying his shudder and the way his breathing sped. Yes, he was almost ready to be fucked. She'd make him respond to her.

 _No, I'll make him beg, beg for me_.


End file.
